


Secrets Are Revealed

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Explicit Language, First Time, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-06
Updated: 2010-09-30
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry Potter is approached by Draco Malfoy with an interesting proposition.





	1. An Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: The only thing that I own from this is the story line. All characters are J.K. Rowlings.

A/N: All mistakes are my own. Sorry for the weird format also. I can't figure out the whole italics thing.

{Thoughts}

* * *

In the Slytherin Common Room, Draco Malfoy is sitting in a winged back chair in front of the only fireplace. Since he was a Seventh Year and also considered the “Prince of Slytherin”, everyone knew not to bother him. Everyone except Pansy Parkinson, that is.

“Oh Dray, what are we going to do?” Pansy asked.

“I have told you before Pansy, don’t call me Dray. I also don’t know what we are going to do yet.” Draco answered her as he stared into the flames that danced in the fireplace.

During the summer, most of the Slytherin Seventh Years were informed that by the end of their final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, they were to receive the Dark Mark. Since most of the Slytherins had no intention of following the Dark Lord, they had automatically looked at Draco for a plan to avoid this.

Draco had his own reasons for not wanting to follow the so called Dark Lord. He had seen what had happened to his parents after Lord Voldemort had returned. He did not want to become the same man his father had, void of emotion. He knew that he had to school his features to mask his feelings but he wanted to know more than just pain. He wanted to know true happiness. He knew if he takes the Dark Mark, this will never happen unless, by some miracle, the so called Savior of the Wizarding World, defeats Voldemort. 

“What if we asked Dumbledore for help?” Pansy asked timidly.

“You know he probably wouldn’t give us help. He dislikes most of us because we torment his Golden Trio. We might as well ask Potter himself for help.” Draco replied. 

“Why don’t we ask him? I mean, maybe he would be willing to help us if we told him that we do not want to take that nasty Dark Mark.” Pansy said.

“That is highly unlikely.” Draco retorted.

“Well, fine. Just tell us when you have come up with a plan then.” Pansy told him as she started for the Seventh Year Girls Dormitory.

“I am going for a walk. Maybe taking some house points from those Gryffindorks or Hufflepuffs will help me.” Draco said as he stood up and walked towards the entrance to the Common Room.

He started off down the hallway but in the opposite way of the rest of the castle. He had to do something first. He walked until he got to the portrait of Sir Lancelot then knocked on the frame. He knew the occupant would not mind if he came in but he knew it was rude not to knock first. The portrait swung open to reveal a man with long, greasy hair and a hooked nose. The man was wearing the black robes that he taught in even though it was past dinner time.

“Good evening, Mr. Malfoy. How may I help you?” the man inquired.

“I was hoping I could talk something over with you, Uncle Sev.” Draco replied.

“You know I always have time for my godson. Come on in.” Sev said.

Draco stepped over the threshold into the room. It was just like it always was. Bookshelves lined the walls, mostly containing Potion Journals, textbooks, or just books about potions. There were two other doors in the room beside the one that he had just walled through. One led to the Professor’s bedroom, the other to his private office. The fireplace was built right in between these two doors. There were two dark green chairs angled in front of the fireplace. Draco knew the Potions Master must have been expecting company because the coffee table had a tea set on it.

“If you were expecting someone, I could come back in the morning after breakfast.” Draco told the Professor.

“I was just wondering if some student of mine was going to stop in today.” Sev answered.

“Ok. Well, it looks like he did. I was wondering if I could talk to you about something.” Draco said.

“Why don’t we have a seat and I will pour both of us a cup of tea.” 

Draco walked over to the left chair and sat down. He watched Sev move toward the other chair and noticed that he was grimacing as if he was in pain.

“Are you alright, Sev?” Draco inquired.

“Just had a particularly bad meeting tonight.” Sev answered.

“Why don’t you sit and I will get the tea ready. Have you taken a pain potion?” Draco asked. {If Sev had a bad meeting, that must have been at least a couple of Crucios.}

“I was hoping I wouldn’t have to. Right now, however, I am thinking that I just might have to.” He told him.

“I’ll get you one. Any other potions that you need?” 

“Not right now. If I need them later, I will get them.”

Draco walked through the door to Sev’s bedroom and into the adjoining bathroom. He opened the cupboard door and got out the vial labeled pain potion. He then walked back to the common room to find that Sev had conjured another chair.

“Expecting someone else tonight?” Draco inquired.

“Not expecting, just hoping.” Sev answered.

As Draco walked over to his chair, he heard a knock on the portrait. {Who could that be at this time of night?} He wondered.

“Would you mind getting that Draco?” Sev asked.

Instead of answering, Draco just went to the door and opened it. Who he found on the other side was someone he had never thought that Sev would let enter his private quarters.


	2. An Unexpected Development

  
Author's notes: Draco finds out who the mystery visitor is, and is shocked.  


* * *

See Chapter 1 for disclaimer.

A/N: Looking for a beta, anyone willing to help?

{thoughts}

* * *

Draco couldn’t believe it. {How did Potter know where Sev’s rooms were? }

He had opened the door to reveal a very weary looking Potter. He knew that Sev had been giving him extra lessons the previous year, but why would he need to know where Sev’s private quarters were?

“Potter. What are you doing here?” Draco asked immediately after realizing that he had been staring at him.

“I need to talk to Professor Snape, Malfoy. Please just tell him I am here.” Potter asked him. He sounded like he had just been hit with a dozen bludgers and fell off his broom.

“You can come on in Harry. I figured you would be coming down here.” Sev said.

Potter looked at Draco waiting for him to move. Finally, Malfoy realized that he had to in order for Potter to get in. He left Potter at the door and went to give the forgotten pain potion to Sev. He then watched Potter step over the threshold and turn to close the door. He also saw him raise his wand and say a very complicated locking spell on it. The only one that Draco had known that knew that spell was Severus.

Potter moved from the door to the only chair that was left. Instead of just sitting down, he plopped into it.

“Can I guess that you know what happened tonight, Harry?” Sev asked.

“Yeah, that would be a right guess. I thought that I had completely emptied my mind but I guess that I must not have.”   
Potter replied.

Draco didn’t know what Potter was talking about. {Completely emptied my mind? Sev knowing that Potter knew what happened at what? The meeting?}

“Draco, how much do you know of Harry and the Dark Lord?”

“Well, when Potter was a baby, the Dark Lord killed his parents, tried to kill him, and ended up getting hit with his own killing curse. Then, ever since Potter has started here, the Dark Lord has tried to kill him at least once a year. In our First year, he used Quirrell. Second Year, he used the diary that my father planted in the Weaslette’s cauldron. Third Year, he didn’t do anything. Fourth Year, he made the Triwizard Tournament Cup a Portkey to a graveyard where Potter saw Cedric Diggory killed, all of the Dark Lord’s victims, including his parents, and the Dark Lord come back to life. Fifth Year, he used his connection to Potter to trick him into getting the prophesy from the Department of Mysteries then sent some Death Eaters to capture him. That was also the year that Potter’s godfather died. My demented aunt killed him. Last year, he tried to kidnap him. That’s it I think.” Draco said.

“You know more than I thought you would. May I ask how you know all of this before we explain some things?” Potter asked.

Draco was startled by Potter being civil to him. Usually when they talk, it was to curse or taunt each other.

“I am not a Malfoy for nothing. I have found most of it out by listening to my father rant after the meetings.” Draco told him.

Draco saw Potter and Sev exchange a look before they both turned to him. They looked as if they both had the same thought and just wanted to confirm that the other had as well.

“It seems that we all have an idea that would solve certain problems. Draco, I for one know that you do not want to become a Death Eater. Harry, I know that you do not want to see any of the students here to become one either.” Sev said.

Potter seemed surprised by this piece of information. Draco was also surprised that Sev knew what Potter wanted. He wondered just how close these two were.

“I think that we should set up a meeting between Harry, Granger, Weasley, and the Seventh Year Slytherins. Maybe, together, you can come up with a solution to both of these problems?” Sev commented.

“Sure. I might have to drag Ron, but Hermione should be willing if she knows that you don’t want to take the Mark.” Potter told them.

“Ok. I will talk to the other Seventh Years and tell Sev. You wouldn’t mind relaying the answer would you, Sev? It would not look good if I was caught by certain people talking to the Chosen One.” Draco said.

“That is fine. I understand how that would look.” He replied.

“Well, since we have that figured out, I am going to do my patrol. Good Night Sev.” Draco said as he stood up. He placed the forgotten tea on the table and walked out the door. He was just about to close it when he thought of a way to get the message to Potter without using Sev. He turned to tell them and could not believe his eyes. He hurriedly closed the door and walked up the stairs to the main part of the castle. As he walked around that night, he kept thinking of Potter and Sev sitting together, As he walked around that night, he kept thinking of Potter and Sev sitting together and holding hands.

* * *

A/N: Again, sorry for the weird format. Still can't figure out the codes.


	3. A Look at the Past

  
Author's notes: We get a glimpse of the past.  


* * *

As soon as Harry was sure that Draco was gone, he thought it was safe to take his lover’s hand into his. He wanted to feel the long, slim, potion-stained fingers around his hand. He wanted to feel the rough skin of his hand against the satin of Sev’s. He didn’t wait for Sev to offer his hand; he picked it up from its resting place on the arm of the chair and sat right in Sev’s lap. He laid his head on Sev’s shoulder and stared into the flames. He was remembering a night like this that had happened just over a year ago.

_Harry Potter didn’t know what to do. He had figured out that he was infatuated with his Potions professor. There was only the problem of said professor completely hating the vary sight of him. He walked silently down to the dungeons for his nightly meeting with Snape thinking what he was going to do. He could just tell Snape outright that he liked him. Or, he could leave him a note after tonight’s lesson._

_He was so deep in thought that he didn’t realize that he had arrived at the classroom and the object of his affection was trying to get his attention._

_“Potter, this is not somewhere to drift off. We are here so you don’t get yourself blasted to hell and back by the Dark Lord.” Snape snapped._

_“S-sorry, sir. I was just trying to figure something out.” Harry replied. “Where would you like me tonight?”_

_“Please go through that door.” Snape said pointing to a door behind his desk. Harry couldn’t remember ever seeing that door there._

_Harry walked over to the door and put his hand on the knob. He was wondering what was behind the door. As he opened it wide, everything that he had thought wasn’t even close to what the door was actually hiding. It looked like the Gryffindor Common Room, only smaller and more… Harry didn’t know what exactly was different. He stepped into the room and started to look around. He saw bookshelves, a dark green couch, and two matching chairs. He went to look at the bookshelves first. Most of the books were about potions, either the theory or how to make them. Some were about Herbology and the Dark Arts._

_“See anything you like?” Harry started at the sound of Snape’s voice._

_“Just seeing what kind of books there are.” Harry told him._

_“Have a seat. I will have a house elf get us some tea.” Snape commanded._

_Harry went and took a seat in one of the wing backed chairs in front of a large fireplace. He wasn’t sure how he would act if he chose to sit on the couch and Snape took the other end._

_Harry watched as he took a seat in the other chair and was dimly aware of the house elf setting a tea set on a low coffee table that was in front of the chairs._

_“Harry, you are probably wondering why we are in my private quarters tonight. I think that we need to take a break from the usual Occlumacy lessons and tell each other a little bit about ourselves so we would have a better idea of what we are likely to see.” Snape explained._

_His Private Quarters!! Why do we have to be in his private quarters? Why couldn’t we stay in the classroom? At least there, I know what is going on. Here, I have no idea what could happen._

_“Sir, I’m not meaning any disrespect, but why did we have to do it here?” Harry asked._

_“Well, I thought that we could at least be comfortable while talking.” Snape answered._

_Harry believed that. How could he not. Oh, wait; this was the greasy git who had been making his life completely hellish ever since Harry had set foot in Hogwarts._

_“Why do you have an aversion to going home every summer?” Snape inquired._

_“I don’t think that that would be an appropriate question yet, sir.” Harry said._

_“And why not?” Snape snapped._

_“Well, it would mean that I would have to trust you completely not to tell Dumbledore or the Order why.” Harry stated meekly._

_Snape left that alone after that but asked Harry more questions, like why he had such a hatred for Malfoy, or if he loved flying as much as it seemed. Harry asked these questions easily. It was the ones to come that he was dreading. How could he tell Snape what his uncle had done? What his cousin had done. He didn’t think he could and still have the courage to look at Snape and know there was not any pity in his eyes. He wanted to know that he would be liked for who he was and not what had happened to him._

_“Do you like any of the girls here?” Snape asked innocently._

_“No. I don’t swing that way.” Harry answered before actually thinking about it._

_“You mean to tell me that the Boy Who Lived is gay?” Snape said in disbelief._

_“Er… Yes.” Harry said blushing. He could not believe that he had told his most hated professor that he was gay when he couldn’t even tell his best friends._

_“Well, that does help this.” Snape told him mysteriously._

_Helps what? Harry wondered. Did Snape have feelings toward him? Or did he mean with the lessons?_

_Harry was drawn out of his thoughts by the sound of the clock chiming, signaling the end of the lesson. He turned to say good night to the professor only to find said man next to his chair. He looked into the dark depths of Snape’s eyes as he lowered his head to meet his student’s lips. Harry couldn’t believe that the incredibly soft lips belonged to this man. He felt the gentle pressure of a tongue trailing along the seam of his lips. Then, the pressure was gone as were the lips. He opened his eyes not realizing that they had closed during the kiss. He looked at his professor to see if anything was wrong._

_“I’m sorry, Harry. I shouldn’t have done that. I was out of line.” Harry thought he heard Snape say. He really didn’t know because he was still emerged in the after effects of the gentlest kiss that he had ever received._

_Harry lifted his arms and rested his hands on the older man’s shoulders. He then put just enough pressure to bring the professor back down to his face and kissed him. He felt like he was in heaven or at least somewhere close. He felt the gentle pressure again and this time, he opened his lips to welcome the muscle into his mouth. He felt Snape’s hands gently thread themselves through his hair._

_After the second kiss, Harry said, “I want this. I want you.”_

_“This isn’t appropriate, Harry. You are a student and I am your professor.” Snape tried to rationalize._

_“I don’t care. I don’t know why but I have been thinking about you none stop since the beginning of this year.” Harry argued looking straight into Snape’s dark eyes._

_“If we are to continue this, we have to be discrete and not tell anyone about us. Do you understand this, Harry?” Snape asked._

_“Yes. We could tell Dumbledore that we need an extra lesson every week.” Harry told Snape._

_“We might be able to do that. But no doubt that old fool would want to check our progress during one of the extra lessons.” Snape said._

_“Ok. But, what about you give me detention on Saturdays for the rest of the year?” Harry asked._

_“That might work. People in class wouldn’t really question it because, let’s be honest, we are known to have a general hatred for each other around school.” Snape agreed._

_Harry felt himself being pulled out of the chair and into the one that Snape had just sat back down in. He situated himself on Snape’s lap and took one of the long, potion stained hands into his.  
_


End file.
